Cave of Wonders
Story John, Xion and Aladdin are inside the Cave of Wonders, a large room filled with several traps. Water jets, weight traps, spiked floors, and rolling boulders make up the room. John: That’s it? I was expecting a little more out of this place. Xion: There’s no way we can get through unscathed. John: Who said anything about being unscathed? (John transforms) Rath: RATH! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’, TRAPS IN THE CAVE OF WONDERS! IF YOU THINK THAT YOU’RE GOING TO TRAP THE RATH, YOU ARE MISTAKEN! THE RATH WILL TRAP YOU, THEN SHOW YOU WHY THEY CALL ME THE TRAP MAKER! Xion: What does that even mean? Rath: IT MEANS THAT THE RATH IS GOING TO TRAP THE TRAP LIKE HE TALKS THE TALK! Aladdin: What? Rath charges in, a weight falling at him. Rath stops, catching him, lifting it and throwing it. It crashes into one of the water pumps, breaking it and causing it to shoot water into the air. Big Heartless with large, round fat bodies appear, and charge in. Rath punches one in the stomach, a barrier stopping him. He’s then hit, and goes bouncing from Large Body to Large Body. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ LARGE BODY HEARTLESS! (He bounces off a stomach.) THE ONLY PINBALL AROUND HERE, IS YOU! (Rath jumps, grabbing a Large Body by the head, throwing it and hitting the back of another Large Body. The two fall down a gorge.) OH, YEAH! YOU JUST GOT! Rath gets tackled, knocking him down the path. Spikes shoot out of the ground, hitting Rath in the butt. He screams in pain, being launched into the air. He crashes down and destroys a water pump, water breaking out of the ground, shooting into the air. Rath: AH! HELP! RATH IS DROWNING UP HERE! OH, IT’S KILLING ME! MAKE IT STOP! (Rath flails in the water.) Xion: He’s seriously weak to water? (Aladdin throws his sword, acting like a boomerang. It hits Rath, knocking him out of the water stream, the sword returning to him. He then pulls Xion out of the way, and blocks a Large Body arm with his sword.) Aladdin: John! Anytime now! (Rath reverts, as John gets up.) John: Ow. That was embarrassing. John swings his arms, and the water flows at the Large Bodies, pushing them off the ledge and down the gorge. John continues on, a boulder rolling towards him. He thrusts his fist forward, destroying the boulder. Xion and Aladdin catch up to him. Xion: (In disbelief) That was, incredible. Aladdin: Did you really need that monster form to get through them? John: I thought he’d work better. I forgot that he doesn’t do well with water. Xion: You fought them off without your transformations. Why use them if you can fight without them? John: Stronger, more durable, doesn’t tire out as easily. I’m quite frail in human form. End Scene Jafar is in a big empty room, Iago on his shoulder. Iago: So now you can find the Keyhole, right?! So do it already! Jafar: Patience, Iago. (Jafar rubs the lamp, Genie coming out.) Genie! My first wish, reveal the keyhole! (Genie, looking gloomy, snaps his fingers, revealing the Keyhole on the wall.) Hahaha! The world is mine! Voice: It is, just like I promised. (Jafar turns, as a portal of darkness opens, a cloaked figure coming out. He removes his hood, revealing a man with blue hair, amber eyes and an X-shaped scar going in between his eyes.) Jafar: Yes, Saïx. Exactly as you said. Saïx: Now, our deal. I give you the power to take this world for yourself, in exchange for the princess. Jafar: Yes, yes. I remember our deal. Honestly, I would love to keep her. But I know better than to double-cross you. (Jafar swings his staff, Jasmine appearing in a cloud of red smoke, unconscious.) Here. Your part of the deal. Saïx: (Throwing Jasmine over his shoulder.) Only two more now. (Saïx disappears in a portal of darkness.) Jafar: And now. To claim my prize. (A shattering occurs, and Jafar turns around. A stone door was destroyed, as John, Xion and Aladdin entering the room.) Aladdin: Let Jasmine go! Jafar: I’m afraid I can’t do that. Genie! My second wish! Eliminate these street rats! Aladdin: Genie, no! Genie: I’m sorry Al. I don’t have a choice. Aaaaahhhhhh! Genie flies forward, eyes closed. John turns into Chromastone, his hands glowing with ultraviolet energy. He stands tall, catching Genie’s body. Chromastone: (In low tone) Take the attack, and pretend to be down. My attack drained your energy. Genie: Huh? (Chromastone fires an ultraviolet ray from the horn on his head, knocking Genie down.) Oh, the pain! I, I can’t move! He drained my cosmic energy! Oh, it hurts! Jafar: Worthless genie! I’ll handle this myself! (Jafar raises his staff, shooting a bolt of lightning at Chromastone. Chromastone absorbs it, being unharmed.) Chromastone: If I could absorb the Genie, what makes you think your attack will be any better? Jafar makes a growl like noise, as he holds his staff into the air, a blizzard forming on the field. The blizzard blinds everyone, as Chromastone turns into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt: (Next to Aladdin) Get ready. You’re going to nail him hard. Aladdin: How will I do, ah! Cannonbolt grabs Aladdin, curling up with Aladdin inside him. He rolls through the blizzard, closing in on Jafar, who hasn’t moved. Cannonbolt opens up, throwing Aladdin. Aladdin flies out of the blizzard, falling toward Jafar, sword overhead. Jafar: You think you can harm me, street rat? Cannonbolt: You’re the rat around here. (Jafar looks in front of him, Cannonbolt ramming into him. Jafar is knocked back, as Aladdin lands, slashing at Jafar. Jafar screams, crippling over.) Jafar: (In Pain) No! (Jafar shoots lightning at Cannonbolt, who raises his hands. The lightning bounces off Cannonbolt’s armor, hitting Jafar, knocking him into the blizzard, which fades away. Jafar stands, obviously in pain.) Genie! My third wish! Turn me into an all powerful genie! Genie: Oh, man! Genie covers his eyes, firing a small beam of energy. It hits Jafar, and his body glows, transforming into a giant, red muscular genie. The ground collapses underneath him, as he flies down. The outer ring remains intact. Cannonbolt reverts, as Xion and Genie make their way over to John and Aladdin. John: You guys find Jasmine. I’m going to stop him once and for all. (John jumps down the hole.) Genie: I like that guy. He’s a freak, and he’s crazy! He reminds me of, well, me. End Scene John lands on a series of rock pillars on top of lava, as Jafar, having grown in size, appears, as big as the rock pillars. Jafar: You fool! You think you can harm me?! I am immortal! I am eternal! I am! John: Going down. John turns into NRG, firing a radiation beam. It doesn’t faze Jafar, as he lifts a giant molten fire rock, throwing it at NRG. NRG punches the rock, destroying it. Jafar swings his hands, lava geysers approaching NRG. NRG channels heat into the ground, firing his own lava geyser, canceling each other out. Jafar creates a blazing building above his head, slamming it into the rock pillars, destroying it. NRG is falling, when he opens his suit, his true form flying out. NRG: Dang! It’s been a while since I’ve done that. NRG fires nuclear balls at Jafar, injuring him on impact. Jafar’s injuries heal themselves, as he punches NRG. NRG catches the fist, eating it, burning Jafar’s hand off. Jafar recoils back, his hand reforming. Jafar: You will pay for that! NRG: Yeah. Doesn’t matter what I do. He can reform. I have to take him out all at once. (Then, NRG looks up, seeing Will-o-Wisp flying around.) A wisp? That could work. NRG flies up, and Will-o-Wisp enters NRG’s body, the red radiation turning white. He releases a radiation wave, tearing through Jafar. Jafar: Ugh! No! I am the most powerful being in the universe! NRG: Please. This isn’t even my strongest form. And I’ll still take you out. NRG releases a powerful nuclear blast, enveloping the entire room. Jafar screams, as his body is completely destroyed. NRG flies up to the upper level, and lands, reverting. Will-o-Wisp comes out of John, reverting into Xion. John: So, it was you. Xion: I wanted to help. John: Now, the Keyhole. (John goes over to the Keyhole, placing his hand on it.) Claude ostium elit signa! (The keyhole glows, and it fades away.) Done. (Aladdin appears.) Aladdin: I can’t find Jasmine. She’s not here. Jafar must’ve! John: Jafar is gone. Where she went died with him. (The room starts to shake, as the roof starts to collapse.) Now would be a really nice time to wish us out of here. Aladdin: (Upset) Right. Iago: Wait! Don’t forget about me! (Iago flies over, and Aladdin grabs him by the throat.) Aladdin: Where’s Jasmine?! Iago: (Choking) I don’t know! Jafar gave her to some guy in a black coat! (Xion looks ashamed, as Aladdin lets go. Aladdin then rubs the lamp.) Aladdin: Genie! Get us out of here! Genie: You’ve got it! I never liked this place anyway. (Genie snaps his fingers, blue smoke teleporting them away.) End Scene The group is back in the city, sitting on a rooftop. Aladdin: So, Jasmine is gone. Genie: Come on Al. Just say the word. Send me to go find Jasmine. I’ll bring her back in a heartbeat. Aladdin: (Rubbing the lamp) I wish, for your freedom! (Energy flows around Genie, as he gains legs, and his gold wrist cuffs disappear.) Genie: I’m free? I’m free! John: Don’t worry, Aladdin. I’ll be keeping an eye out for Jasmine on my journey. I will bring her back. Aladdin: Thanks John. Take care. (John jumps down, bouncing off a tarp back to the road. Xion follows shortly behind.) Xion: How do you know you’ll find her? John: Because I said I will. And you’ve re-payed your debt. You’re free to go. Xion: Uh, may I continue to travel with you? The Organization still wants me dead, and I want to fight back. John: (Smirks) Fine. Since I know you can transform, you’ll be a big help. Welcome aboard. Characters *John Spacewalker *Xion *Aladdin *Genie *Jasmine (unconscious) Villains *Jafar **Genie Jafar *Iago *Saïx *Heartless **Large Body Aliens By John *Rath (first re-appearance) *Chromastone (first re-appearance) *Cannonbolt *NRG (first re-appearance) (normal and true form) By Xion *Will-o-Wisp (first re-appearance) Trivia *It's revealed that the Organization is after Princesses. *Saïx is the third named Organization member. *Xion's first transformation is shown. *Xion joins John in his travels. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga